A Million Pieces
by Mavin Gaye
Summary: Terima kasih untuk telah mengisi dengan permata sepertimu, Kata 'aku mencintaimu' tercurahkan hanya untuk seseorang yang berharga bagiku, Jangan berani mengatakan kata 'terakhir' Kau seperti bintang bersinar di langit yang tak bisa tersentuh karena terlalu jauh, Akankah jalan ini bisa lebih dekat di hari ini...


A Million Pieces

.

.

.

.

Disclamer : J.K Rowling

Genre : Romance

Pair : Drarry

Warning : Typo(s), BL/Yaoi, OOC, Slash, and ect.

.

.

a/n ; terinspirasi dari vc Kyuhyun S.J dengan judul yang sama, juga karna pas travel kemarin ke Swiss, jadi kepikiran buat ini fict. Hope your enjoy guys ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Musim gugur dan Swiss adalah perpaduan sempurna yang tidak boleh di lewatkan para pencinta travelling.

Dan sebuah keberuntungan bagi Harry Potter karna di musim gugur kali ini dia bisa berkunjung ke negara tersebut,

Tepatnya di Zurich City, Swiss. Salah satu destinasi wisata terbaik di Swiss dengan pemandangan alam serta arsitektur tua bangunan khas bangsa Eropa jaman dulu yang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri.

Disitu lah Harry berada, menikmati liburannya sendiri tanpa di temani kedua sahabat sejati dia Ron dan Hermione,

Ya dia sendirian sekarang.

Stasiun Hauptbahnhof adalah tempat pertama awal petualangan Harry di mulai,

Setelah dia turun dari kereta api yang membawa dia dari hotel menuju Zurich, pusat jantung dari negara bagian Eropa tersebut,

Harry langsung terpana melihat indahnya bangunan-bangunan arsitektur tua khas bangsa Eropa jaman dulu tersebut, melangkahkan kakinya di trotoar khusus pejalan kaki senyum tak kunjung lepas dari bibirnya,

Dia merasa ini seperti mimpi bisa berada di kota tersebut. Ya walaupun dia sendirian, tapi itu tak masalah, toh mungkin kapan-kapan mereka bisa kesini bertiga.

Karna terlalu bersemangat, Harry tak sengaja menabrak atau di tabrak seseorang dan berakhir dengan jatuhnya semua barang Harry ke trotoar tersebut.

Harry segera menunduk mengumpulkan semua barang- barang dia kembali kedalam tas nya dan meminta maaf kepada orang tersebut dan berlalu begitu saja.

Tapi belum juga satu menit dia berjalan, dia merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikan dia.

Harry pun berbalik dan melihat seeorang lelaki tampan dengan rambut pirangnya sedang memperhatikan dia, dan kalau tak salah ingat bukankah pria tersebut yang dia tabrak tadi ?

Karna takut kenapa-kenapa Harry pun segera berbalik kembali dan melanjukan perjalanannya dengan sedikit berjalan agak cepat.

Belibur ke Swiss memang tidak salah pilih, Harry sungguh menikmati indahnya liburannya kali ini.

Tujuan pertama Harry ialah Gereja ST. Peter. Salah satu gereja terkenal yang ada di kota tersebut.

Pertama memasuki aula gereja tersebut Harry di sambut dinding dengan pilar-pilar tinggi khas bangsa eropa jaman dulu dan tepat di tengah aula tersebut berdiri kokoh patung dengan salib yang biasa ada di gereja pada umumnya, tapi ini sedikit berbeda dan sedikit lebih besar menambah indah gereja tersebut.

Harry pun mengatupkan kedua tangan dia dan memanjatkan sedikit doa,

Selesai berdoa Harry pun berbalik dan berniat melanjutkan tour kelilingnya, tapi pas dia berbalik dia melihat cowo pirang tersebut ada di belakang dia,

Harry pun mencoba menatap mata cowo tersebut, tapi cowok tersebut mengalihkan pandangan matanya dengan berpura-pura melihat ke langit-langit gereja begitu harry menatap dia.

Dengan sedikit rasa takut Harry pun segera keluar dari gereja tersebut.

The Zurich City ialah kota yang indah, berjalan di gang-gang dengan di apit bangunan arsitektur ala bangsa eropa di kanan dan di kiri sungguh moment yang sangat di sayangkan bila tidak di abadikan.

Oleh karena itu Harry pun mengambil telfon genggam dia dan mengambil beberapa foto yang bisa di tunjukan kepada dua temannya nanti

Harry pun sampai dan beristirahat di salah satu ujung gang tersebut yang langsung menghamparkan indahnya The River Limmat.

Sungai yang membelah kota Zurich tersebut begitu indah dengan airnya yang jernih terlihat kebiruan dari atas tempat Harry beristirahat, di tambah banyak kapal yang berlalu lalang dan jejeran rumah serta bangunan-bangunan khas Eropa menambah sempurna pemandangan dari atas sini.

Harry pun mengambil beberapa foto lagi di tempat tersebut.

Tapi baru juga Harry mengambil dua foto, Harry di kejutkan oleh cowok pirang tersebut yang ikut terfoto bersama dia, yang tepat berada di belakang dia.

Harry pun segera melangkah agak jauh dari cowok tersebut, Harry merasa kesal dan takut karena kemana dia pergi cowok tersebut selalu ada di tempat yang sama. Akhirnya dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya,

Harry pun bertanya kepada cowok tersebut.

" Kau mengikuti saya ? " Harry bertanya,

" Aku ? " balas cowok tersebut.

" Kau dari tadi terlihat mengikuti saya terus "

" Kau memperhatikan saya dari tadi ya "

Harry pun bingung sama cowok tersebut karna dia bilang apa dia jawab apa?

" Kau ada waktu buat saya ? Maksud saya, kau ada waktu satu jam buat keliling bersama saya ? "

Harry kaget mendengar kata cowok tersebut, Harry merasa benar-benar takut sama cowok tersebut.

Oleh sebab itu Harry berniat lari dan pergi menjauh dari cowok itu sebelum cowok itu melanjutkan ucapannya yang membuat pipi Harry sedikit memerah.

" Saya bukan orang aneh atau jahat kok, saya mahasiswa sungguh ! "

Jawab cowok tersebut sambil mengelurkan kartu nama dari dompet yang dia bawa.

Harry seketika melongo seolah cowok tersebut bisa membaca pikiran dia, dengan segera Harry pun menjawab

" Ah, Tidak Usah . "

Harry melihat cowok tersebut hanya diam sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

" Kau, seorang mahasiswa di sini ? "

Harry mencoba bertanya karna tak enak sudah berfikiran buruk tentang cowok tersebut.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Harry, segera saja cowok pirang tersebut mengulurkan tangannya dan tak lupa dengan senyum menawannya yang terlihat begitu antusias.

" Ya ! Dan kenalkan, nama saya Malfoy, Draco Malfoy ! "

Harry hanya tersenyum menundukan kepalanya dan pergi begitu saja melihat si pirang yang ternyata bernama Draco Malfoy itu,

Meninggalkan Draco yang masih diam dengan posisi masih mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum begitu lebar.

Harry sampai di kota tua Zurich, Bahnhofstrasse.

Dan mengunjungi salah satu pasar terbesar di sana, yang menjajahkan berbagai jajanan kuliner khas negara tersebut, perlengkapan pakaian, dari baju, celana, sepatu, dll, barang - barang antik ataupun yang moderen, pernak-pernik buat oleh-oleh khas dari negara tersebut, semuanya lengkap tersedia di pasar tersebut.

Terlihat Harry yang sibuk mencicipi jajanan khas kota tersebut, melihat-lihat koleksi barang antik yang ada di situ.

Sampai mata Harry menemukan sebuah buku unik yang sampulnya terbuat dari ukiran yang sangat cantik, sehingga membuat Harry tertarik untuk mengambil buku itu.

Ketika tangan Harry hendak mengambil buku itu, ternyata secara bersamaan ada sebuah tangan lain yang hendak mengambil buku itu juga.

Dan berakhir dengan bersentuhannya kedua tangan tersebut di atas sampul buku itu.

" Kau ! "

Harry terkejut melihatnya, dan lebih terkejut lagi melihat siapa pemilik tangan tersebut.

Yang ternyata tidak lain adalah Draco Malfoy, cowok yang bertabrakan dengan dia di stasiun kereta api, mengikuti kemana dia pergi, sedikit bercakap-cakap, dan sekarang cowok itu hadir lagi di tempat dimana Harry berada.

" Oh Hi, Kenalkan nama saya Draco Malfoy, senang berkenalan dengan anda "

Jawab Draco dengan posisi yang sama seperti awal dia mengenalkan namanya pada Harry, mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum menawan.

Harry hanya tersenyum kaku dan kembali pula menundukan kepalanya dan pergi begitu saja.

Meninggalkan Draco yang untuk kedua kalinya di posisi sama, berdiri diam dengan mengulurkan tanganya, tak lupa dengan senyum lebarnya yang aneh.

Harry jadi berfikir apa memang benar kalau ternyata cowok tersebut mengikutinya terus? Apa dia tidak ada pekerjaan lain yang bisa menyibukannya selain mengikuti Harry?

Baiklah, ini memang sedang dalam masa liburan? Tapi bukankah dia masih bisa berlibur sendiri atau dengan teman-teman tanpa harus mengikutinya terus?

Oh sudahlah lupakan, pikir Harry.

Harry lupa tujuan kemana dia selanjutnya, Harry pun berhenti untuk beristirahat dan membuka tasnya berniat mengambil peta petunjuk lokasi wisata kota tersebut yang dia dapat waktu di kerata api tadi.

Hilang !

Peta tersebut hilang, tak ada di dalam tasnya,

Oh, sungguh sial nasib Harry kali ini, Harry pikir liburan kali ini akan sempurna,

Ternyata dia salah, sudah peta petunjuk lokasi wisatanya hilang, di ikuti cowok aneh tapi tampan yang bernama Malfoy, di awal dia turun dari kereta api bertabrakan dengan eitss...

Kereta api ! Bertabrakan ! Semua barangnya berjatuhan !

Jangan-jangan peta tersebut lkut jatuh dan hilang saat bertabrakan dengan si Malfoy itu.

Oh sekarang dia harus bagaimana? Dia sendirian di negara orang, dan satu-satunya petunjuk dia berada di sini hilang.

Rasanya tuhan memang masih sayang terhadap dia, dia ingat kalo sekarang jaman sudah berubah, sudah moderen, ponsel-ponsel canggih di ciptakan dan bisa di gunakan menjadi petunjuk yang lebih lengkap dengan membuka salah satu aplikasi yang bernama MAPS/GPS.

Tanpa membuang waktu Harry pun segera mengambil ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi tersebut.

Dan berhasil !

Harry menemukan dimana lokasi dia berada saat ini,

Tapi Harry merasa berbeda sewaktu dia melihat peta petunjuk di ponsel dia dengan petunjuk peta wisata yang dia dapat di kereta api tersebut.

Harry bingung, kemana dia pergi selanjutnya ?

" Hi "

Di tengah kebingungannya Harry di kejutkan oleh sesosok makhluk pirang yang tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Draco Malfoy, Lagi...

WHAT THE ?

" Kau terlihat kebingungan ? Kau baru pertama kali ke negara ini ? "

Sambung Draco tersebut.

" Ya "

Jawab Harry singkat sambil masih setia melihat peta di ponsel dia.

" Kau tahu tempat apa saja disini yang bagus dan terkenal "

Sambung Draco kembali.

" Ya, tapi sekarang saya tidak tahu mesti ke arah mana lagi, peta petunjuk saya hilang "

Dan itu mungkin karna kau rambut pirang sialan ! Sambung Harry di dalam hati. Kesal karena ingat kejadian bagaimana peta dia bisa hilang.

" Ayo ! Saya akan tunjukan tempat apa saja yang spesial di sini "

Ajak Draco, dan langsung menggenggam tangan Harry dan menariknya.

" Akh ! "

Harry spontan terkejut dan berteriak. Menghentikan langkah Draco yang seenaknya menarik tangan dia.

" Percaya pada saya, saya bukan orang jahat "

Jawab Draco dan tak lupa dengan senyumannya yang menawan.

Draco ternyata benar-benar membawa Harry berkeliling, di mulai dari Roman Baths, Bellevue, mengenalkan makanan khas Swiss kepada Harry karena ternyata Draco sudah lama tinggal di negara tersebut.

Membelikan es krim kepada Harry, dan memakannya di pinggiran sungai Limmat, berkunjung ke taman kota, menjelajah Observatorium Urania, dan beristirahat dengan duduk-duduk di anakan tangga Observatorium tersebut dengan menikmati minuman khas dari kota Zurich.

Di lanjutkan ke Zurich Opera House, melihat-lihat kemegahan Manegg Castle, serta menikmati indahnya Old Botanical Garden.

Sunnguh Harry tak pernah menyangka kalo Draco benar-benar menunjukan semuanya kepada dia,

Memikirkannya membuat pipi Harry memerah seketika, apalagi kalo dia ingat bahwa kemanapun mereka pergi, Draco tak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Seperti sekarang ini, Draco mengajaknya makan di salah satu restoran terbaik yang ada di Zurich,

Lindenhofkeller Restoran, restoran yang terletak di pinggir sungai limmat, sehingga di saat makan bisa langsung menikmati keindahan sungai Limmat tersebut,

Di tambah arsitektur dari restoran ini benar-benar mendukung, bangunan yang megah dan kental dengan bangsa Eropa dulu, sungguh suasana yang romantis pikir Harry,

Oh, pipi Harry merah lagi.

Selesai makan siang mereka yang telat. Mereka lanjut berkeliling lagi,

Draco mengajak Harry berkunjung ke salah satu gereja yang paling indah di kota tersebut,

Gereja Bunda Maria atau yang lebih di kenal dengan Gereja Fraumunster.

Gereja yang terkenal karena keunikan arsitektur dan keindahan pemandangan di sekitar gereja, serta sebuah jam besar yang mirip Big Ben yang terletak di istana Westminster London, Britania Raya tempat lahir Harry.

Dan tepat sampai di sana dentangan suara jam yang menunjukan pukul 15.00 waktu Swiss pun berdentang.

Membuat Harry seakan-akan berada di kota kelahirannya, Inggris.

Secara tiba-tiba Draco yang ada di depannya menundukan tubuh dan mengulurkan tangannya mengajak berdansa,

Dan entah apa yang Harry pikirkan,

Harry pun menerima uluran tangan Draco tersebut dan mulai berdansa di iringi irama dentangan jam dengan siraman cahaya orange matahari sore yang menembus pepohonan membuat suasana terasa sempurna.

Mereka berdua hanyut dalam tarian dansa tersebut, tidak memperdulikan suara dentangan jam yang sudah berhenti,

Mereka berdua tetap berdansa,

Sampai Harry sadar apa yang tengah dia lakukan, dia baru mengenal Draco beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi kenapa bisa berbuat se intim ini, mereka berdua baru kenal, tidak seharusnya mereka berdua bisa se dekat ini.

Atau apa mungkin karna Harry mulai suka terhadap sosok Draco Malfoy tersebut?

Memikirkannya, dengan segera Harry melepaskan tangannya dari leher Draco, mencoba menjauh.

Tapi ketika Harry hendak berbalik dan menjauh, Draco tiba-tiba saja menarik kembali tubuh Harry,

Membuat mereka kembali berpelukan lagi dan bahkan sekarang lebih erat.

Sedangkan Harry hanya bisa berdiri kaku di peluk secara tiba-tiba oleh Draco.

Setelah momen pelukan yang tidak di sangka itu, Harry kembali di tarik Draco ke tempat yang katanya favorite dia di Zurich.

Yaitu Zurich Lake, atau danau Zurich.

Bentangan danau yang luas dengan airnya yang jernih di kelilingi kerlap-kerlip dari cahaya perumahan yang mulai dinyalakan dan matahari terbelam, di situlah Harry dan Draco berada.

Menikmati semilir angin dan matahari terbenam dari atas sebuah perahu yang memang sudah di sediakan di situ untuk berkelling danau, Harry merasa luar biasa bahagia, dapat melihat tempat seindah ini.

" Kita seperti pemain film Titanic Jake dan Ros ya, berdiri di atas dek kapal ini ? "

Ujar Draco secara asal.

" Hm, mungkin, tapi aku tidak mau seperti mereka, dan kalaupun sama, aku tak ingin melakukan apa yang meraka lakukan dari atas kapal ini. Akan ku buat cerita Titanic yang berbeda "

Ujar Harry sambil tersenyum, dan tiba-tiba saja dia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan berteriak sambil tertawa sekencang-kencangnya,

Draco yang awalnya terkejut dan bengong melihat Harry, tapi akhirnya malah ikutan mgelakuin apa yang Harrt lakuin.

" Aku sudah kasih tahu namaku, dan bolehkan aku tahu siapa nama kamu ? "

Tanya Draco.

Harry ingat kalau seharian dia berkeliling bersama Draco,

Draco belum tahu siapa namanya,

" Besok aku akan kasih tau kamu siapa nama aku "

Jawab Harry dengan senyum jahilnya.

" Berarti, besok kau mau berkeliling bersama ku lagi ? "

Balas Draco antusias karna besok dia bisa bertemu Harry lag, sedangkan Harry hanya bisa tersenyum.

" Besok kamu benarkan mau jalan sama aku lagi ? "

Ulang Draco untuk memastikan.

" Tidak tahu, coba saja cari saya "

Jawab Harry dengan senyum jahilnya yang tak kunjung hilang.

Melihat senyum Harry, Draco pun ikut tersenyum.

Perjalanan mereka berakhir di stasiun tempat pertama mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja.

Harry pun pulang ke hotel tempat dia menginap, dan Draco pun pulang ke apartemen nya. Keduanya berharap supaya besok seindah hari ini.

Pada malam hari, di tempat yang berbeda.

Terlihat Harry yang sedang tersenyum-senyum di atas tempat tidur di kamar hotelnya menginap tengah melihat-lihat hasil foto dia yang seharian tadi berkeliling kota Zurich.

Tertawa baru menyadari kalau di setiap foto yang dia ambil ternyata selalu ada sosok Draco Malfoy di belakang dia yang ikut terfoto dengan pose yang pura-pura tidak melihat ke arah kamera Harry.

Sama halnya dengan Draco sekarang,

Di balkon apartemennya Draco tengah senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat petualangannya seharian ini.

Tersenyum lebih lebar melihat peta petunjuk lokasi wisata milik Harry yang tidak sengaja dia ambil terjatuh karena tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan dia.

Dan dari kertas itulah kenapa dia bisa menemukan dimana Harry berada, yah walaupun bener juga yang di katakan Harry kalo dia memang mengikuti Harry, tapi Draco tak mau mengakui itu.

Perasaan Draco makin senang karena besok dia bisa bertemu Harry lagi, tertawa karena dia sudah pasti menemukan Harry, karna di kertas tersebut Harry sudah menuliskan tempat apa saja yang akan dia kunjungi, dan di peta tersebut tertulis tempat tujuan Harry besok yaitu

" Titlis Mountain at ; 09.00 "

Pukul 10.00 pagi waktu Swiss,

Draco sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk Titlis Mountain.

Sudah satu jam lebih Draco berdiri di tempat tersebut.

Berharap dapat melihat dan bertemu kembali lagi dengan Harry,

Tetapi Harry tak kunjung datang, padahal dari kertas peta petunjuk wisata milik Harry sudah tertulis kalo Harry bakal mengunjungi tempat ini.

Karena Malu dan capek Draco berdiam diri selama satu jam lebih di depan pintu masuk wisata tersebut, Draco akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk saja ke dalamnya, berharap bisa bertemu kembali dengan Harry di dalam sana.

Begitu masuki kawasan Gunung Titlis tersebut, udara sejuk dan dingin langsung menyambutnya,

Draco pun merapatkan jaket yang dia kenakan,

Melihat ke sekeliling yang tidak banyak berubah dari terakhir kali Draco ke sini,

Semuanya masih sama, hamparan perbukitan hijau nan luas, dengan air danaunya yang sungguh sangat jernih.

Mungkin cuma penambahan bangku tempat duduk saja yang sekarang jumlahnya agak banyak.

Draco pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menaiki bukit-bukit kecil di situ, terus berjalan sampai menemukan ada satu bangku kosong di salah satu bukit tersebut,

Draco memilih berhenti dan duduk di bangku tersebut,

Dari atas tempatnya duduk tersaji pemandangan indah dari danau di bawah, airnya begitu jenih memantulkan bias cahaya matahari yang menawan,

Deretan rindangnya pepohonan hijau serta aneka burung yang terbang kesana kemari seolah menari di atas langit dan tak lupa dengan suara kicauan indahnya memanjakan mata dan telinga Draco.

Tapi itu semua tidak di pedulikan oleh Draco, pikirannya kini hanya tertuju kepada Harry,

Akankah Harry datang ?

Akankah dia bisa bertemu Harry kembali ?

Bisakah dia ?

Entah sudah berapa lama Draco berdiam disitu, seluruh tubuhnya sudah menjadi dingin,

Tapi Draco tidak menyerah karena yakin Harry pasti datang.

Mungkin Harry ada masalah sekarang, entah salah jalan menuju ke sini, tertinggal kereta api dan bus yang membuat dia menunggu untuk naik di selanjutnya, atau lainnya..

Dalam hati Draco yakin Harry pasti datang,

Dia akan tetap duduk dan menunggu Harry disini dengan hanya di temani secarik kertas peta petunjuk wisata milik Harry,

Memandangi tulisan tangan Harry yang tertera disitu, seolah itu adalah Harry sendiri.

Draco tak akan menyerah, dia akan tetap menunggu dan menunggu, karena dia yakin Harry pasti datang.

Karena Draco yakin senyuman Harry adalah sebuah kejujuran.

End .

*Malam hari di hotel Harry menginap.

Harry hanya bisa tersenyum melihat-lihat semua foto dia dan Draco seharian ini,

Tak pernah menyangka dia bertemu Draco di negara ini dan menjadi akrab.

Sungguh Harry tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa semudah itu dekat dengan orang asing yang baru di kenal nya.

Apa dia jatuh cinta kepada Draco Malfoy ?

Oh tuhan, pipi Harry memerah memikirkannya, tapi apa iya bisa secepat itukah dia jatuh cinta kepada Draco ?

Oke, memang Harry akui kalo Draco adalah sosok yang rupawan, berwajah tampan, tinggi, dan jangan lupakan rambut pirangnya yang halus, seakan ingin setiap saat Harry menyentuhnya.

Oh tuhan, dia memang jatuh cinta.

Pipi Harry makin memanas karena pemikirannya sendiri,

Tiba-tiba saja raasa sakit itu datang kembali, rasa sakit yang selalu menyiksanya.

Harry bergegas bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menyambar tasnya yang tergeletak di meja didekat tempat tidurnya,

Susah payah Harry bangun dan meraih tas tersebut guna mencari sebuah benda penting yang selalu ada di dalam tasnya kemanapun Harry pergi.

Harry terus mencari benda tersebut, dan akhirnya dia mendapatkannya.

Segera Harry membuka tutup beda tersebut guna mengelurkan sebuah benda kecil berwarna putih dengan bau khasnya.

Tetapi belum juga Harry berhasil melakukannya, rasa sakit di kepala nya menyentak dengan keras sehingga membuat Harry terjatuh ke bawa karna rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan menyebabkan benda tersebut berceceran kemana-kemana,

Harry ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya meminta tolong dan berharap ada orang datang dan menolongnya,

Tapi Harry tidak bisa, rasa sakit itu semakin bertambah dan bertambah.

Dan didalam kesendiriannya mencoba bertahan dari rasa sakit tersebut, Harry hanya bisa mengerang dan menangis melihat foto dirinya dan Draco tengah tersenyum bahagia sebelum kegelapan mengalahkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeng Jeng Jeng !

OMG ! saya tak tau kenapa bisa bikin ff dan cerita kayk gini ?

Uh yasudahlah, saya beneran capek, balik" dari traveling bukannya istirahat makah bikin ini cerita.

Oke lah kalo begiut, saya mau istirahat dulu.

Semoga kalian suka ya guys, maaf kalo banyak typo dan gak rapih.

Maklum mata ngantuk guys.

See u next time ^^

* Review *


End file.
